Destino
by DannyJG
Summary: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y Arthur no vuelve ¿Cómo lo sobrelleva Merlin? ¿Y si el rey volviera, qué cambiaría? Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi pareja preferida" del foro "Camelot en los tiempos de la magia".


**Título** : Destino

 **Resumen** : Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y Arthur no vuelve ¿Cómo lo sobrelleva Merlin? ¿Y si el rey volviera, qué cambiaría?

Este fic participa en el Reto #1: _"Mi pareja preferida_ " del foro " _Camelot en los tiempos de la magia_ ".

 **Advertencias** : Este fic es slash, o sea, de una relación chicoxchico. Si la temática no es de tu agrado te recomiendo no continuar, siempre habrá otros fics para ti.

 **Palabras** : 5,018.

 **Disclaimer** : Merlin y todos sus personajes pertenecen por entero a la BBC, lo único enteramente mío es la historia y me dedico únicamente a completar los espacios vacíos que dejaron en la serie (?) sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Notas** : Bueno ¡Por fin pude terminar este one-shot! Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas porque quería ponerle y quitarle todo al final. Este es el primer Merthur que escribo así que espero no haber arruinado tan bella pareja, si les gusta les agradecería con mi alma un review e igual acepto críticas constructivas.

Si aún desean leer esta historia y sin más que agregar por el momento… ¡A leer!

* * *

—" _Merlin"._

Destino.

Habían pasado muchos años, incontables lunas habían visto su nacimiento en el firmamento y su muerte en las noches oscuras, habían pasado tantas estaciones que en la mente de Merlin habían perdido todo su significado. De alguna manera habían pasado eternidades y el ya no tan joven mago seguía temiendo aquella palabra.

Aquél día parecía ser como cualquier otro, su alarma –a la cual odiaba profundamente- había sonado por cinco largos minutos hasta que el hechicero se dignó a estirarse para silenciarla y con toda la pesadumbre del mundo se dispuso a levantarse. Una mañana más. Cuán difícil era cada mañana volver a levantarse sabiendo que en realidad no importaba lo que hiciera en esta vida, pronto la gente cambiaría, la tecnología se expandiría y él seguiría inmutable.

Merlin era asiduo a la lectura, después de tanto tiempo había desarrollado un gusto casi obsesivo por los libros, por ello había leído innumerables poemas, muchos de ellos de hombres románticos que prometían al amor de su vida su corazón, quizá la estrella más brillante del firmamento o la perla más hermosa del desconocido océano. Pero un tema que parecía encantar a propios y extraños era la inmortalidad. Incontables poetas habían prometido vivir mil vidas para estar al lado de sus amadas mujeres o prometían esperarles por siempre.

Sin embargo él era el único que sabía lo que era cumplir una promesa así.

—" _Merlin"._

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se levantó pesaroso trazando su ya rutinario camino hacia el baño. Jamás pasaba demasiado tiempo en aquél cuarto en particular, sólo lo necesario para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y para una rápida ducha en la mañana. Y es que el cuarto de baño tenía un espejo enorme, el cual le ofrecía su reflejo recién entrando. Ver por más de mil quinientos años el mismo rostro que aparentaba quizá unos veinte podía volverse tedioso, sobre todo si aquél rostro, aunque fuera el propio, no podía mostrarle otra cosa que no fuese una infinita tristeza.

Tristeza acumulada en tantos años, en tantas vidas.

La tristeza de un anciano en los ojos de un muchacho.

Después de su obligatoria rutina en el baño se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un somero desayuno mientras su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Hacía cincuenta años se había mudado lejos de aquél lago, había hecho una vida "diferente" y sin embargo había vuelto. Jamás podría alejarse demasiado tiempo de aquél lugar, lo había intentado demasiadas veces al paso de los años.

Era su destino.

—" _Merlin"._

Justo aquella noche su sueño había regresado a Arthur; y dolía terriblemente, ardía en su pecho la ausencia del rey imbécil, mataba un poco su alma soñar con él. Porque, maldita sea, lo extrañaba demasiado, cada una de las células de su cuerpo reclamaba la presencia de Arthur Pendragon, sus constantes peleas y sus imbéciles y nobles comentarios.

Dolía saber que no importaba cuantos años más viviera Merlin, parecía que Arthur jamás iba a regresar, jamás había pasado nada que le regresara la esperanza de ver al rubio idiota.

Su rubio idiota.

Dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos que no le llevarían a nada el pelinegro se apresuró a tomar la única bata limpia y planchada que tenía, su maletín y salió disparado al hospital.

Después de la muerte de Arthur, Merlin no había regresado a Camelot, hubiese sido demasiado doloroso ver que todo seguía igual y, sin embargo, nada lo era sin su rey. Se había encerrado en su tristeza y había dejado que el dolor le ahogara lentamente, pero después de años de sufrir había tomado una nueva perspectiva de lo que esperaba en la vida: _Arthur volvería, Kilgharrah no podía haber mentido de aquella manera, y cuando el rey volviera no encontraría a su sirviente hecho una piltrafa. No, Merlin tendría algo de lo que enorgullecerse de aquella espera._

Había comenzado a ejercer como médico con los conocimientos que Gaius le había compartido en su momento y conforme al paso de los años había ido aumentando sus conocimientos y pericia y, por supuesto, el tener magia lo hacía todo bastante más sencillo. Aún recordaba la emoción creciente que había sentido cuando se había abierto la primera escuela de medicina, eran sólo unos cuantos doctores veteranos intentando enseñar a jóvenes con algo más que sólo buenas intenciones y aunque el hechicero bien pudo haber fungido como maestro, había optado por mantener su juvenil apariencia y entrar como un alumno más. Desde entonces y cada pocas décadas volvía a recuperar una apariencia adolescente para matricularse en alguna escuela o facultad, era un estudiante ávido por aprender y jamás dejaba de maravillarse de los avances que la medicina podía ofrecer, aún si estos le recordasen aún más que el tiempo pasaba y él seguía su espera.

Conforme los años y la medicina pasaban Merlin había descubierto que su pasión, aunque se expandía a todas las ramas de la medicina, estaba enfocada en la pediatría. Gustaba de pasar horas con sus pequeños pacientes intentando hacer sus sufrimientos más amenos con historias de tiempos lejanos, enormes castillos, majestuosos reyes, imponentes dragones y uno que otro mago medio torpe.

Al llegar al hospital saludó a todo mundo como era su costumbre, más de una enfermera suspiraba al verle pasar: " _¿No te parece encantador el doctor Emrys?_ ", " _Es tan dulce con los pacientes_ ", " _Es siempre tan amable con todos ¡Y su sonrisa está de muerte!_ ", " _Sigo sin comprender como es que el doctor sigue soltero, si por mí fuera…"_. Merlin sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de uno de aquellos susurros y simplemente negó con la cabeza, en realidad no podía hacer más que fingir sordera y seguir sonriendo como si no se enterase de nada y es que ¿Cómo explicarles a aquellas mujeres que aunque le agradaran y fuesen encantadoras con él, jamás podría corresponderles porque su corazón ya era de alguien más? ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que tu corazón fue robado hace siglos, literalmente, por una cabellera dorada, unos ojos expresivos y celestes como el cielo y una estupidez sólo comparable con la nobleza de aquella alma ya perdida hace tanto tiempo?

Por fin llegó al área de pediatría, una fuente de estrés y un remanso de paz siempre juntas como dos opuestos que habían encontrado la manera de confluir en un único tiempo y espacio, una paradoja que parecía siempre envolverle, quizá era su destino. Dejó su maletín y presuroso se dirigió a su primer paciente. La pequeña de cuatro años volteó hacia la sombra que se proyectaba desde su espalda y sus ojos verdes refulgieron con cansada alegría al ver al doctor Emrys sonriéndole.

—Buenos días Emma. — Saludó el doctor a la niña para después dirigir su mirada hacia una sonriente madre que vigilaba a la pequeña desde el otro lado de la cama. — ¿Cómo pasó la noche?

—Bien, dormí toda la noche. —Se apresuró a contestar la pequeña pelirroja asintiendo decidida, haciendo que sus bucles pelirrojos rebotaran enmarcando su pequeño y delgado rostro.

—En realidad sí durmió doctor, pero la tos la estuvo despertando a ratos. —Replicó la madre. Era obvio tanto para ella como para Merlin que la pequeña no había pasado una buena noche, sus ojeras y mirada cansada lo evidenciaban aunque la pequeña se empeñara en fingir que todo iba la mar de bien.

—Bueno, entonces habrá que solucionar esa molesta tos. —Respondió Merlin sonriendo de nuevo hacia su paciente.

—No quiero… Los medicamentos me dan sueño y yo quiero escuchar la historia de hoy. —Replicó la pequeña haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Era un gesto tan tierno que desgarraba un poco el alma saber que estaba siendo presenciado en un lugar donde tantas personas, aquella pequeña incluida, se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

—No te preocupes, este medicamento no te dará sueño. Pero sí deberías dormir. —El "joven" doctor alzó una mano en señal de juramento e intentó suprimir su característica sonrisa para parecer solemne. —Prometo esperar a que despiertes para comenzar con la historia de hoy.

La pequeña sonrió y dándose por satisfecha pareció recuperar un poco de tranquilidad mientras asentía dando su aprobación. El día anterior Emma había tenido una crisis que si bien no había sido demasiado importante sí la había dejado exhausta, haciendo que durmiera toda la tarde y se perdiera de la historia de ese día.

Merlin se inclinó y le ofreció una paleta de fresa a la pequeña pelirroja –la favorita de la niña- para después erguirse, revolver su ya despeinado cabello en señal de despedida y dirigirse a la enfermera para indicarle una nueva dosis de medicamentos para Emma James antes de continuar su pase de visita matutino.

—" _Merlin"._

Tres horas después Merlin se encontraba de nuevo en su oficina y revisaba el caso de uno de sus pacientes de reciente ingreso, el hechicero era uno de los doctores que más tardaban en hacer su pase de visita, dedicándole preciosos minutos a cada niño y a sus familiares y después se encerraba a revisar los casos más difíciles rodeado de libros y más libros. En esta nueva era la magia era parte sólo de historias fantásticas y no podía ayudar a todos sus pacientes sólo con su don, de hecho aún con este y con su gran poder había pacientes a los que no podía salvar y una pequeña parte de Merlin iba muriendo con ellos. Adoraba a aquellos niños y además veía en cada uno de ellos a Arthur, una posibilidad de salvarlo que en realidad no tuvo, pero no siempre le era posible.

Pero el amor es infinito y Merlin seguía adorando a todos y cada uno de sus pacientes sin temor a quedarse vacío algún día. Hunith, Arthur, Gaius… Todos habían muerto y él aún tenía algo para ofrecer al mundo. Quizá sus pacientes era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, lo único que le anclaba a la Tierra junto a la promesa de que Arthur volvería.

Estuvo casi una hora cerrado en aquél consultorio intentando concentrarse en los expedientes que se tendían frente a él pero simplemente no podía, quizá fuese por culpa de aquél sueño en que Arthur volvía. Desde hacía muchos años Merlin había aprendido que, a diferencia de Morgana, él no era un profeta y sus sueños sólo eran eso, sueños de su mente tribulada que lo que más deseaba era volver a ver a Arthur, pero verle en un sueño no significaba que él realmente volvería.

Se levantó y trató de despejarse dando vueltas por aquella pequeña habitación pero no podía sacar de su mente a Arthur, no podía dejar de pensar en él y su sonrisa, en su risa y en que si estuviere ahí probablemente se estaría riendo de él por el semblante tribulado que de seguro presentaba, en su presencia y tantas noches que pasó a su lado, ya fuere en Camelot o en medio de alguna de sus innumerables aventuras. En su voz, calma o al borde de la histeria, llamándole…

—Basta. —Se dijo el mismo y, no dispuesto a perder la cordura justo ahora salió de aquél lugar y se encaminó a los consultorios. Aquél lugar era completamente diferente al piso de pediatría, en aquél lugar la mayoría de los pequeños llegaban por leves resfriados o dolores de estómago a causa de alguna infección, nada que no pudiese resolverse prontamente y que tampoco robaba por completo la vitalidad de aquellas personitas. A Merlin aquél lugar le gustaba porque donde la mayoría de las personas sólo escuchaban gritos y llantos él escuchaba una vitalidad que en piso no era común encontrar.

Entró al consultorio que le correspondía a él en aquella hora e indicó a la enfermera que hiciere pasar al primer pequeño. Una pequeña alergia y una madre primeriza asustada porque el pequeño no dejaba de estornudar. Merlin le mostró su típica sonrisa e hizo pasar al pequeño y a la madre para empezar la consulta.

—" _Merlin"._

Aquél día había pasado demasiado lento, definitivamente aquél sueño al que pretendía no tomar demasiada importancia en realidad había llegado para arrebatarle un poco de tranquilidad a su vida. Hacía unos quince minutos que su último paciente había salido del consultorio con su respectiva paleta y el mago no podía estar más agradecido por ello, no porque su trabajo le disgustara si no porque no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para dedicarle completa atención al desfile de patologías de aquél día. Aquél sueño y aquella voz resonando en su cabeza empezaban a hacer mella en él.

Pensando que quizá ir a comer podría distraerle se encaminó al comedor del hospital donde se encontró con George Wilson, oncólogo de profesión y bromista por naturaleza. Aquél hombre era una de las pocas amistades sinceras que Merlin se había permitido en tiempo presente y es que aunque sabía que tarde o temprano su ausencia sólo dejaría un vacío más, aquél hombre de quizá treinta o cuarenta años le recordaba demasiado a Gwaine pues aunque siempre parecía despreocupado de la vida su sentido del honor y del deber estaba por encima de todo, hasta de él mismo. Saludó al hombre y rápidamente se dejó envolver por sus bromas, sus risas y eventualmente por una interconsulta que Merlin deseaba que George hiciera con Emma.

Cuando acordó había pasado una hora y George debía volver a piso y aunque Merlin ya podía sellar su salida y regresar a casa, la simple idea de estar solo le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca por lo que le ofreció su ayuda al oncólogo, después de todo este tenía un par de niños en consulta y si terminaban pronto con ellos Merlin los invitaría a escuchar la historia del día, aquella que jamás faltaba aunque tuviese tarde libre.

—" _Merlin"._

—… Entonces el Bastet volteó a ver al mago y el rey aprovechó para causarle una terrible herida a la hermosa pero mortífera criatura.

Una exclamación se sorpresa rompió el silencio que los niños habían mantenido desde el momento en que Merlin les relataba la épica aventura del Rey Arthur frente a una terrible criatura que de día era una hermosa hechicera que había sido condenada a tomar bestial forma por las noches y que por azares del destino se había encontrado con el sirviente del rey, que casualmente era un mago, y que este la había rescatado y se había enamorado de ella.

—El mago, preocupado por la bella hechicera y sabiendo que el rey y sus caballeros estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención, creó una distracción con su magia permitiéndole al Bastet escapar, pero el daño estaba hecho y pocas horas después la dulce druida murió en los brazos del mago.

Merlin se inclinó y tomó a Daphne en brazos, una de sus pacientes más pequeñas y que parecía estar a punto de llorar por la historia. Le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz con su dedo índice y después le sonrió. —Por supuesto que el mago estaba triste, pero la muchacha antes de partir le sonrió y le agradeció por haberla amado, para ella esa fue la mejor ayuda que pudo recibir del mago y aunque sabía que su muerte lo entristecería, ella era feliz de verse libre de la maldición por fin y, si tenía que morir, poder hacerlo en los brazos de su mago.

— ¿Y el mago no se enojó con el Rey? —Preguntó Edward, un pequeño de cinco años, mientras Daphne se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de Merlin para permitirle al hombre inclinarse un poco y sonreírle a los demás niños.

— Más que enojarse el mago estaba muy triste, mucho, pero él entendía por qué el Rey había actuado así, el Rey no sabía nada de la muchacha druida y mucho menos sabía que su sirviente estaba enamorado de ella, el Rey Arthur sólo había intentado proteger su reino. —Respondió Merlin con una sonrisa que no logró ocultar del todo los tintes de nostalgia que le cubrían. —Además, el mago jamás podría haberse enojado con el Rey por mucho tiempo porque lo consideraba su amigo y aunque estaba triste, entendía que, por lo menos ahora la bella druida era libre.

Merlin dejó de nuevo a Daphne en su camilla, se despidió de los pequeños prometiéndoles volver el día siguiente y mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de los demás niños, de que volviesen a sus camas o de que se arroparan bien, él salió de la habitación con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios.

Merlin tenía muchos años con aquella costumbre de contar una pequeña historia a sus pacientes para hacerles más amena su estancia en el hospital, tantos que a veces les relataba una de sus aventuras con Arthur y otras simplemente se dedicaba a contar alguna historia fabricada por su imaginación. Sin embargo en todos aquellos años Merlin sólo había contado la historia de Freya una vez, dos contando el presente, pero es que aunque el dolor de su pérdida había sido superado mucho tiempo atrás, no dejaba de ser un recuerdo triste. Freya había sido su primer amor.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, le pareció casi esperanzador contar esa historia en particular, después de todo posiblemente Freya estuviese en Avalon con Arthur y quién sabe, quizá ella algún día se apiadara de él y le regresara a Athur para cumplir con su destino así como en su momento se había encargado de devolverle a Excalibur.

Dado que empezaba a oscurecer decidió que era una buena idea tomar sus cosas y dar un paseo por el parque cercano al hospital antes de pasar a comprar la cena para por fin dirigirse a su casa, simplemente no tenía ganas de cocinar. Se despidió de un par de compañeros y se encaminó hacia la salida del hospital.

La luna ya era visible y aquello lo hizo sonreír, precisamente hoy había recordado a Freya y ahora la luna le recordaba las noches que había escapado para ver a la joven druida. Merlin sonrió. Aún recordaba cuan ingenuo había sido creyendo que podía escapar de su destino, estar con Freya y olvidarse de los sentimientos que Arthur despertaba en él y que cada vez le eran más difíciles de ocultar.

Porque el mago había amado a Arthur profundamente, tanto como para saber que él no podía interferir con su destino y aunque su corazón había amado a Freya jamás había podido llenar el lugar que Arthur significaba en su vida. Y su amor había sido tan puro que aunque su corazón se desgarraba más y más a cada segundo, el entonces joven hechicero había decidido ayudar a Arthur con Gwen porque sabía que ella era su destino, sabía que ella era quien debía regir al lado de Arthur y aunque frecuentemente sentía los celos retorcer su estómago al ver a los reyes de Camelot juntos, entendía que en aquél tiempo Arthur estaba destinado a la morena pero que aun así a él se le había concedido un lugar importante en la vida del Arthur y atesoraba aquello con tanto ahínco que a veces dolía. Gwen podía ser su reina, pero él era su mago, su amigo, su otra mitad.

Con aquél pensamiento las mejillas de Merlin se tiñeron de un ligero carmín, por supuesto que frente a su último pensamiento él se refería a que el Gran Dragón siempre decía que ellos dos eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, sin embargo en su mente había sonado tan íntimo… Y le carcomió un poco el alma el pensar que jamás había sido así ni lo sería, después de todo Arthur continuaba sin regresar y estaba seguro que, de hacerlo, el rubio seguiría enamorado de su esposa.

—" _Merlin"._

De pronto se sorprendió de ver que estaba más cerca de casa de lo que se había percatado, sólo un par de manzanas más y llegaría a su hogar, sin embargo sus pies parecieron tomar voluntad propia y le arrastraron hacia aquél hermoso lago en el que había visto a Arthur por última vez.

Cuando por fin la cristalina superficie estuvo a un par de metros de él su paso se ralentizó mientras el dolor del mundo caía en su alma y se desbordaba por sus ojos en forma de pequeñas gotas saladas.

—Arthur… —Murmuró al llegar a la orilla antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y dar rienda suelta a su llanto. No podía más, simplemente no podía seguir adelante más tiempo… —Maldita sea, rey de pacotilla, no me importa si Albion no te necesita… ¡Yo te necesito! —Se permitió gritar imprimiendo sufrimiento en el aire, quizá así Arthur se apiadaría de él y dejaría de hacerse del rogar. —Por favor… sólo vuelve. Te necesito Arthur.

—" _Merlin"._

El aire se agitó alrededor del mago haciendo que toda la arboleda se alzara intempestuosa mientras las nubes cubrían la luz de la luna dejando a Merlin a oscuras. Pero el mago no se había percatado de ello estando tan ensimismado en su pena como lo estaba.

—Sé que no soy Gwen, sé que te mentí por demasiado tiempo ocultándote mi magia, sé que no fui un buen sirviente… Pero creo que después de tanto año he pagado con creces todo lo que no soy o fui ¿No es así? —Preguntó a la nada con ironía y dolor. —Pero yo nací para servirte Arthur, yo nací para crear un gran reino junto a ti… Yo nací para ver en ti lo que nadie jamás vio y amarlo con todas sus fuerzas…

—" _Merlin"._

Esta vez el hechicero sí escuchó aquella voz susurrante que, de primera intención podía confundirse con el viento que soplaba entre los árboles con fuerza. Se estaba volviendo loco de seguro, era demasiada pena para una sola persona después de todo.

—Vuelve Arthur… —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que su voz se quebrara en un llanto que por ratos parecía que iba a cortarle la respiración. Y por un segundo Merlin así lo deseó hasta que sintió un ligero toque en su hombro.

—Siempre has sido una chica Merlin. —Aquella voz. Aquella burla que impregnaba ahora el ambiente, mezclada con dolor y añoranza. Aquella voz no podía ser de nadie más…

Pero no quería voltear, no quería volverse y ver que estaba solo y que, efectivamente, había perdido la cabeza.

—Por favor Merlin. —Ahora la presión se había incrementado no sólo en un hombro, ahora su espalda se sentía cubierta por un calor que hasta hace unos segundos no estaba. —No me hagas rogarte. —El mago se estremeció al sentir el aliento que topaba con su nuca y que le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. — ¿No me querías de vuelta Merlin?

Y no pudo más.

Giró su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba e, increíblemente, frente a él, estaba Arthur.

El rey estaba tan joven como la última vez que le había visto y sin embargo su mirada también estaba cargada con las penas y las añoranzas de un anciano. Pero estaba tan increíblemente guapo como siempre, quizá hasta más pues era imposible que en su tiempo sus ojos hubiesen brillado tanto y su sonrisa hubiese sido tan cálida. No podía ser, Merlin no lo hubiese soportado.

—No eres el único que ha esperado Merlin. —Dijo Arthur como si pudiese leer la mente del mago. Quizá pudiese hacerlo, quizá ahora fuere un libro abierto para su rey.

Sin poder creer aún que lo tenía frente a él Merlin llevó su mano a la mejilla de Arthur y al comprobar que era corpórea su llanto se reanudó aunque el mago estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por reprimirlo.

Era imposible, pero era real.

El Rey había vuelto.

Merlin se permitió una pequeña sonrisa que Arthur contestó con una propia y por unos segundos no supo cómo actuar. Había planeado tanto su reencuentro, de tantas formas diferentes, que ahora parecía hasta deprimente que no pudiese hacer otra cosa que no fuese tocar su mejilla y tratar de embeberse con su imagen por si desaparecía nuevamente.

—No me iré Merlin. —Replicó Arthur sin perder la sonrisa. —Y aunque posiblemente creas que puedo leer tu mente, no, no es así… Es sólo que ahora realmente puedo verte.

Y el moreno entendió perfectamente que Arthur se refería a que por fin ambos veían al otro sin mentiras ni secretos.

Y así como Arthur podía ver dudas bailando en sus ojos, él podía ver en los ojos y en la sonrisa del rubio algo que jamás había visto en él, una expresión que sólo había visto en su propio rostro las pocas veces que se había permitido pensar en el rey mientras estaba frente a un espejo.

Merlin podía ver amor en aquellos orbes celestes.

—Por fin te has dado cuenta ¿Eh? —Se burló Arthur mientras su mano derecha se encontraba con la mejilla del moreno en un acto espejo a como Merlin se encontraba con él. Limpió el rastro de lágrimas que surcaban la piel del hechicero y sintió sus dedos mojarse con las lágrimas que aún escurrían de los ojos azul intenso. Jamás había notado cuan intensa podía ser la mirada de Merlin.

Ahora tendría toda una vida para observarlo.

Arthur le sonrió aún más y sabiendo que su antiguo sirviente estaba posiblemente en shock tomó las riendas del asunto y tiró suavemente del estático hechicero con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha dejaba leves caricias en su mejilla y su cuello.

Y por fin, _por fin_ , sus labios se posaron sobre los de Merlin.

Arthur recordaba perfectamente el gran dilema en el que se había sentido cuando era rey de Camelot, él necesitaba una esposa y un heredero, él necesitaba dejar en alto el apellido Pendragon y sólo había una mujer que podía darle eso y mucho más, su querida Gwen. Pero aunque ciertamente había amado su temple y fortaleza, sus siempre sabias y justas decisiones y aquella piel chocolate que la caracterizaba, Arthur siempre supo que el amor debía tratarse de más, mucho más que eso.

El amor debía tratarse de Merlin.

Porque siempre había estado seguro de que los sentimientos que su sirviente había despertado en él no eran los de un amo benévolo, tampoco los de un buen amigo. No, él amaba a Merlin como sólo un amante puede hacerlo, con el alma.

Cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno los ojos de Merlin expresaban miedo a la reacción de Arthur y los de Athur expresaban algo de culpa.

Por un segundo Arthur olvidó que vivían en otro mundo, que Gwen estaba muerta, que Camelot ya no existía, que sus obligaciones habían desaparecido. Por un segundo olvidó que él había regresado por y para Merlin.

Por un segundo Merlin olvidó que había visto amor en los ojos de Arthur, que Freya estaba muerta, que él siempre había estado destinado a Arthur, sólo que siempre había imaginado que de una manera diferente.

Por un segundo ambos dejaron que su pasado los envolviera, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y se percataron de la respiración errática del otro y de lo correcto que se había sentido aquél beso no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

—Eres tú. —Fue lo único que Merlin pudo decir antes de que Arthur se acercara a él y volviese a besarlo, esta vez con más ahínco, con ganas contenidas y con deseo insatisfecho.

—Por supuesto que soy yo idiota. —Respondió Arthur alejándose del mago sólo lo necesario para poder hablar de una manera entendible pero sin dejar de sentir el contacto de los labios de Merlin en los suyos. —Te estuve esperando todo el día. —Un nuevo beso y una mordida en el labio inferior del mago que hizo a ambos sollozar un poco. —Tardaste demasiado.

Merlin únicamente rodó los ojos con divertida exasperación, él llevaba esperando más de un milenio por Arthur y el rubio se quejaba por haber esperado un día pero ¿No estaba acostumbrado ya a la forma de ser de Arthur? Y más importante aún ¿No era así precisamente como lo amaba? Sonrió abiertamente por aquél pensamiento y ahora fue él quien se abalanzó sobre los labios de Arthur mientras sus brazos lo envolvían casi posesivamente.

—Aunque parezca increíble Merlin, te juro que preferiría que nos levantemos de aquí y vayamos a tu casa, eres tan débil que seguramente te dará un resfriado si continúas aquí por más tiempo. —Claro, ellos se amaban, pero el amor jamás había impedido las burlas de uno a otro y Merlin, feliz por tener a Arthur nuevamente con él, simplemente negó con la cabeza con resignación y se levantó con ayuda del rubio para después encaminarse junto a Arthur hacia su casa. _Su casa_. En la que no volvería a estar solo porque Arthur por fin había vuelto.

El destino de Merlin en Camelot había sido conocer a Freya y que de su corta relación naciera un fuerte amor, así forjarían un vínculo que permitiría a la joven druida ayudar a Arthur devolviendo a Excalibur de la profundidades del lago, asegurándole victorias que de otra manera jamás hubiesen podido ser alcanzadas.

El destino de Arthur en Camelot había sido enamorarse de Gwen y enfrentarse a sus propias creencias para hacerla reina y darle a su pueblo una soberana justa y benevolente, una que los guiaría cuando él ya no estuviera, una que le hiciera ver la tiranía en que su padre había mantenido a Camelot para que él no cometiera los mismos errores.

Pero esos amores habían estado destinados, ninguno de los dos hubiese podido contravenir a ellos jamás, eran parte del plan que se había trazado para los Grandes Días de Albion.

Por otra parte ellos eran las dos caras de una misma moneda y estaban destinados a estar juntos como mago y rey, sin embargo en algún punto de la historia sus almas y corazones habían encontrado la misma sintonía y se habían enamorado uno del otro y aquél amor que jamás se habían atrevido a profesar se había entretejido con su destino inmortal y ahora podrían estar juntos por fin.

Ya no eran Rey y Mago.

Ya no eran amo y sirviente.

Ya no eran siquiera Merlin y Arthur.

Ellos eran uno, ellos eran el destino mismo.


End file.
